Queen of White Dunes
Queen of White Dunes is Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones when playing Eirika's route. There is a Secret Shop in this chapter located on the grassy square closest to the throne on the left hand side. To visit it, the character you send there must be holding a Member Card. Rennac, a Rogue recruitable in this chapter, holds one of the only ones in the game, so defeat or recruit him to obtain it. You can also get a Hero Crest by entering the far right door and defeating the Myrmidon carrying it. The Priest in the northern part of the level will also drop his Mend staff; because his AI was not altered from the Japanese version, where he does not have the Mend staff, he will not drop it normally (see Trivia). Initial Enemy *Boss: Carlyle L11 Swordmaster w/ Wind Sword *2 L13 Monk w/ Lightning *5 L12 Archers 2 w/ Iron Bow, Steel Bow, 2 Longbow *10 L13 Knights w/ Javelin, Axereaver 2 has Door Key, 6 Iron Lance *L12 Priest w/ Berserk, Mend *L13 Shaman w/ Flux *4 L12 Shamans w/ Flux *2 L13 Mages w/ Fire *4 L13 Mercenaries w/ Iron Sword *L12 Fighter Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 2: A group of 3 Knights, 2 Fighters and a Sniper move into the throne room once Turn 1 ends *Turn 6: A group of 3 Cavaliers appear from the south east (near where you start the chapter) *Turn 7: A group of 3 Cavaliers appear from the south east (near where you start the chapter) *Turn 8: A group of 3 Cavaliers appear from the south east (near where you start the chapter) *A single Archer appears from the central steps (for 4 Turns) once you pass the stairs, by the door to the center of the map (guarded by a Knight) *Once you enter the room to the south west, a group of 3 Knights appear one turn later *When you enter the narrow passage to the north-west, a group of two Shamans will appear from the western entrance a turn later and two turns later. Drops * 3 Door Keys (2 enemy Soldiers, and 1 enemy Knight) * Mend (Enemy Priest) * Hero Crest (Enemy Myrmidon) Chests Far left chest - 10,000 gold Southern chest (left) - Dragonspear Southern chest (right) - Energy Ring Far right chest - Guiding Ring Northern chest (upper) - Hammerne Northern chest (lower) - Spear Shops Secret Shop: *Steel Blade *Silver Blade *Killing Edge *Killer Lance *Battle Axe *Killer Axe *Killer Bow *Barrier *Physic *Lockpick *Hero Crest *Knight Crest *Orion's Bolt *Elysian Whip *Guiding Ring *Ocean Seal From Creature Campaign: *Lancereaver *Swordreaver *Axereaver *Killer Bow *Brave Lance *Purge *Bolting *Fenrir *Fortify *Recover *Angelic Robe *Energy Ring *Body Ring *Lockpick *Hero Crest *Knight Crest *Orion's Bolt *Elysian Whip *Guiding Ring *Ocean Seal Trivia *The English version of the game made several notable changes to this chapter from the Japanese version: **The enemy Priest was given an additional Mend staff along with the Berserk staff; however, his AI was not altered to heal nearby allies, so he will not use the Mend staff even if the nearby Knight is injured. In the Japanese version, the Priest drops the Berserk staff since that was the only item in his inventory; with the extra Mend staff he won't use, he will drop the Mend staff instead and make Berserk unobtainable. **The chest in the room to the lower left side of the map carries 10,000 G instead of the Swordreaver that was in the Japanese version. **The Secret Shop in-chapter is different from the Secret Shop in Creature Campaign. In the Japanese version, the Chapter 14 and Creature Campaign Secret Shops are the same. Category:The Sacred Stones chapters